gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gta-mysteries/Archive 2
Images :Imported from User talk:Master Sima Yi#Pictures. :Just wondering do you know any youtube channels, that offer HD without watermarks?--''Gta-mysteries'' 06:37, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmm, I could take a look for you. I occasionally see some HD GTA IV videos without watermarks, but I don't remember the channels' names. Gonna take a look right now. (By the way, you can also just cut the watermarks from the videos... XD) -- Master Sima Yi 12:41, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, I put up a picture for you for the unnamed Asian woman, Black Artist. I got it from the second TBoGT trailer (the one with The Look by Roxette as the background song), which is about as high resolution I can get for you. I know that it could better have been taken from a different angle. And Gta-mysteries, sorry, but I don't seem to be able to find any HD videos for you. At least not ones that feature cutscenes as YouTube deletes all of them. -- Master Sima Yi 12:56, April 26, 2010 (UTC :And might I ask can you tell me if this image looks good?--''Gta-mysteries'' 19:35, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, dude, perfect. I don't know how you could've done it better. Those little things in GTA IV already are blurry, I am amazed at how you have gotten the resolution so good. :) -- Master Sima Yi 19:46, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, do you use a digital camera to get pictures.--''Gta-mysteries'' 19:56, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, either that or I use printscreen while watching a video. -- Master Sima Yi 20:08, April 26, 2010 (UTC) PlayStation Network :Imported from User talk:Black Artist#PlayStation Network. :I almost got my internet on my PS3, and soon enough I'll have PSN. I really appreciate your help with this.--''Gta-mysteries'' 22:58, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :: What's left?--User:Black ArtistTalk page 00:30, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Right now I got the internet, and I created a master account, but I can't see where I log out at.--''Gta-mysteries'' 00:32, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Log out? Of what, and where. On your computer? Or PS3? :I got it now I think, I made my account it's Gta-mysteries2.--''Gta-mysteries'' 00:44, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Cool. Add me. :What's your PSN? :: DaFunnyMan69--User:Black ArtistTalk page 01:04, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Got it, are you online now?--''Gta-mysteries'' 01:06, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Nope, working on report (while in wiki).--User:Black ArtistTalk page 01:15, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I sent a request to you so whenever you're done we can play.--''Gta-mysteries'' 01:16, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Probably not tonight. You got TLAD or TBOGT yet?--User:Black ArtistTalk page 01:20, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I'll probably be getting TLAD tonight.--''Gta-mysteries'' 01:21, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't think I can get TBOGT, right now I'm downloading TLAD.--''Gta-mysteries'' 01:30, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : Why not?--User:Black ArtistTalk page 01:32, April 27, 2010 (UTC) It's taking too long to download, and I don't have enough funds for TBOGT. What's a background download?--''Gta-mysteries'' 01:36, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : If you press background load, the game will load the game in the background while you use the PS3 for other things.--User:Black ArtistTalk page 09:51, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Get both, but personally, TLAD is my favorite of all three games. Manager Nomination I accepted your nomination, and you can answer the questions here. Please also take the time to comment on the other two nominations (here and here). Gboyers talk 00:41, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Insert Picture Can you please upload this picture? File:Gtacansux.jpg It's the artwork for Candy Suxxx PleasePs2sanandreas 03:00, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Thanks for the welcome. I've made my first edit to update the Schafter article. It is based primarily on the S Class W221, in addition to the C and E classes referenced. No need to thank me, it's just an automated message, and with that said I do welcome you.--''Gta-mysteries (talk)'' 06:08, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ??? Hi I'm CLAUDE i am also interested in gta mysteries. I have recently been on an easter egg hunt with a special map in San Andreas. Pleas suggest any new interesting mysteries. Firefly Projects Gang Hello. I wrote this article but want to rename it. Could you rename it to Afro-American Gangsters? I think it would be better. http://gta.wikia.com/African-American Gangsters And by the way, can you rename M.O.B. article to Firefly Projects Gang? Look to the discussion topic for details. Thanks in advance. Orto Dogge 23:59, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I was surprised too, but name M.O.B. never was mentioned in game. All black gangs in city is only one gang (according the data-files). In LCPD database M.O.B. is currently named Firefly Projects Gang. I think it's better name, just like North Holland Hustlers or East Holland Drug Gang. By the way, can you rename article East Holland Drug Crew into East Holland Drug Gang? This is the official name in LCPD database and "Crew" wasn't ever mentioned in game too, just like M.O.B. I worked on this black gangs much time and wrote this big article about them. Can you rename it to? =) From African-American Gangsters to Afro-American Gangsters, I think it would be better. And if you in the mood, delete African-American Street Gangs in GTA IV era. =) I'm kinda exacting, I know.)))) --Orto Dogge 00:13, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Custom Vehicle License Plates Page Why did you delete custom vehicle license plates? I was tidying it up. I didn't I moved it to Custom Vehicle License Plates.--''Gta-mysteries 04:21, May 3, 2010 (UTC)'' OK thanks Favor Seeing as you're probably the most active admin, do you think you could rename Category:Operating systems to Category:Operating Systems (capitalization)? I didn't bother ask the bot, since the articles in the category are only four. Masterpogihaha 16:01, May 9, 2010 (UTC) hi Quick, SA related question Sup man. Yea, I know, I got like one edit, but I am from the CoDWiki. Whatever. Well, I got a question about a game (SA): Do you have any suggestions on how to do the mission "Cesar Vialpando"? I can't figure out how to get points! I already tried pressing hydraulics and then press direc, keys, but I didn't got pointssss! Well, I asked you cause you seem a senior user and seem to know a lot about GTA. Thanks! Commander W567123danielWanna Talk?| |Wassup? 00:47, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Copyright Image Was the image I uploaded to End of the Line copyrighted? The one with CJ perusing Tenpenny. If so I just want to point out, I wasn't aware of it being copyrighted.Addicted2gta 09:37, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it was copyrighted so it had to be deleted. You may probably know this by now, but images with copyright will be deleted unless you have the written consent of the copyright holder.--''Gta-mysteries 09:43, May 13, 2010 (UTC)'' GTACW Burger Shot images I'm assuming you're using No$Zoomer to emulate GTACW, but you'll probably need to use DeSmuMe instead because No$Zoomer is particularly glitchy with its cel-shaded effects. For example, notice the wireframe vehicle lights effects? That's not normal. - ZS 16:44, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :All of those images came from the Spanish GTA Wikia, I just forgot to source them. They were PNG, so I edited the shading and saved them as JPEG so that may be why they look like that. Also I resized some of them too.--''Gta-mysteries 19:19, May 13, 2010 (UTC)'' ::Doesn't look like a mere image conversion ruined it; it's already ruined when they decided to go ahead screencaping wireframe lights. Anyway, we shouldn't be procuring images with glitchy graphics. The ones without nightlights look acceptable though. - ZS 19:27, May 13, 2010 (UTC) PHOTO GALLERY ? How do I know if some of the pictures in the photo gallery are copyright ?Fairnick68 21:17, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Usually copyrighted images have watermarks on them. -''Gta-mysteries 23:36, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Becoming Part of Staff Is there anything I can do to become part of staff? I am familiar with the process, but know that I have not been doing my full potential. I don't plan on a being a Administrator or anything. The highest I would probably be is Moderator. I consider you an expert and notice that all people on staff have over 2000 edits. If you can give me any advice that would help. Yours Truly, Peter13 :Well first of all you will have to be an active user. Secondly staff are not higher than other users, they are still editors of the wiki, except with extra tools. There are still some things basic users can do to help out other users. I am for from an expert too. --''Gta-mysteries 01:15, May 15, 2010 (UTC) How do i talk to people? - Tinasian 03:40, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Hello Gta-mysteries, I'm new here and don't exactly know what to do on this website or no much about it, all i used to do was look up the games and learn more about them, now that i have an account I'm wandering, can you chat with people, and how do i edit pages do i have to get permission to, all I've done here so far is put my opinions on gta5 wishlist, what other things can i help with or edit? Sorry i forgot to put my signature that's mine up there - Tinasian 19:12, May 16, 2010 (UTC) You don't have to have permission to edit pages although some pages are protected to where only admins can edit them. You can talk to people via e-mails, or talk pages. --''Gta-mysteries 19:14, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Copyrighted images :Imported from User talk:Gunrunner15#Copyrighted images. I've noticed that images you recently uploaded were watermarked, and came from WikiGta. If you aren't aware images with watermarks can't be used outside of where it was watermarked, so please don't use these. If you need to you can look at this page. Thanks.--''Gta-mysteries 22:08, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh sorry about that i just thought you guys could use them I'll be more careful on what i upload thanks for the heads up. Side missions I think we need images on the some of the side mission like firefighter air rescue and paramedic I can't seem to find some any where. Revert Intermediate Edits The best thing to do would be to restore the page completely to an old version. This is the same as reverting every edit since the one you choose. So looking at the history, you probably want to revert it back to the version from 08:10, May 18, 2010 by Learner22. To do this, click on the date (to see that version of the page), click edit (to edit that old version) and click save (to save that old version). Let me know if you need a hand - Gboyers talk 21:59, May 20, 2010 (UTC) y did you delet my artical GTA 3 era gripe page Is there a grand theft auto 3 era gripe page like there is a grand theft auto IV gripe page , if there is not should someone make one ?Fairnick68 01:34, May 23, 2010 (UTC) No there's not a page, and I really don't see any point in making one as it's already passed. --''Gta-mysteries 01:35, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Ratman is ratman real on GTA or just a myth? i've been searching for him for a long time and i cant find him. Insert Picture 2 Can you please insert this picture to the GTA Trilogy page. File:Gtatrilogy.jpg thanks Ps2sanandreas 22:35, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey whats up GTA Mysteries. I was wonderin about two things. One, do you know anything about a new game in the GTA series. If so send me a message about it and please give me information on it. Two, i also want to know how to edit a page or create a new page. I was also wonderin why there is a gripe page: it just gives someone a chance to bitch about random things they see as problems and also makes them seem stupid for being apart of a site about the game they can find so many problems with. Thanks for any help, Will. (Willy Mac 00:56, May 26, 2010 (UTC)) hey um in liberty city epsodes for tbogt the in game pause music says rockstar games in a robotix voice im wondering where do i put that?(